


Fun with Sherlock and Jane

by goldvermilion87



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Mentalist
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection - When the irresistible force that is Sherlock Holmes meets the immoveable object that is Patrick Jane. Sherlock/The Mentalist crossover. Hoping to some day turn this into a full length case fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Entertainment

Sherlock's glare grew fiercer and Jane's smile more smug while Sherlock furiously deduced the origin of Jane's tea and tea service, and Jane waved Sherlock's stolen iPhone in the air.

John sighed and thanked Lisbon for the coffee she offered him.

"This was meant to be a holiday."

"Yeah. And my life wasn't supposed to be babysitting a grown man."

Lisbon almost smiled when Jane started laughing at Sherlock, who must have taken a sip of something _not_ coffee.

"Better than Broadway, though. And sometimes it's cheaper."

John nodded. "Sometimes."

John and Lisbon sipped their coffee and enjoyed the show.


	2. Flair

"You were . . ." Jane's eyes were closed. He grabbed the woman's wrist. "You were there — the house with golden curtains."

"Yes! The Douglases' dinner party!"

"And there's something . . . Yes . . . your dog is sick. You know why. Subconsciously . . ."

"Why?"

"The salmon she ate there — poisoned!"

"Poisoned?! I have to get Trixabella to a vet now!" She ran out the door.

"There was no need for the show. She would have told you about the party if you'd asked."

"I have flair."

Sherlock just snorted and turned away in a whirlwind of coat.

Lisbon watched him disappear down the hallway.

"Now _that's_ flair."


End file.
